


Stay

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: A phantom borzoi.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 100
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).




End file.
